


Wanting To Touch A Star

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Secret Crush, Serious Injuries, Seth is a deadbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alexa is crushing on Sasha, which makes Bayley jealous, Alexa also has to deal w/ a pregnancy and having a deadbeat boyfriend, Seth Rollins





	Wanting To Touch A Star

Wanting To Touch A Star

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 Chapter One: Ebony Boss Goddess

Alexa Bliss sighed heavily as she watched Sasha Banks' match against Ember Moon on Monday Night Raw, the blonde swooned as she watched Sasha deliver her signature meteora from the top rope, taking Ember Moon down in a flash, the blonde smiled when Banks scored the pinfall victory, 


End file.
